


[podfic of] just in it for the game

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “It's excellent rehabilitation for my image,” Loki says, widening his eyes. “They love you, and because of that they'll trust me. You wouldn't ruin this for me, would you?”Thor glares at him.Loki’s mouth twitches. “Also, it's the funniest thing that's ever happened to me.”





	[podfic of] just in it for the game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Title: just in it for the game

Fandoms: Thor

pairing: Thor/loki

Author: grim_lupine

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreybaskets

Cover artist: akamine_chan

time: 37:58

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/just%20in%20it%20for%20the%20game.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
